Mario Enemies Misbehave at the Baseball Game and White Castle/Grounded
Mario Enemies Misbehave at a Baseball Game and White Castle/Grounded is a grounded video created by Sarah West. Summary Shinobi Bro, Rookie, Dark Bowser, Wario, Waluigi, Bully, Shadow Peach, Shadow Daisy, and Mr L want Sarah take them to the baseball stadium to see the New York Yankees play against the Chicago Cubs and then to White Castle for some dinner, but Sarah refused because she doesn't like the New York Yankees and is not in the mood to go to a to a sports game, and they're having pita pockets. But Sonic reminds her that the TV is broken and that he doesn't haver anything to make the pita pockets, so Sarah takes the Mario Enemies to the baseball game anyway. But when the Cubs win the game by a score of six and two for the New York Yankees (which is the opposite of the 1932 and 1938 World Series games), the Mario enemies get so mad that they destroy the game. Sarah yells at them, but the Mario enemies still want to go to White Castle, so Sarah gives them their last chance and warns them that if they cause trouble at White Castle, she will let them have it. At White Castle, they order one hundred hamburgers, two hundred fries, two hundred and fifty large beers, and three hundred large vanilla milkshakes, but Sarah said no because she doesn't have enough money, and they could get sick from all that food. She wants them to get only one box of chicken rings, one medium sack of fries, a medium Diet Coke, and a medium strawberry milkshake instead, but they get so angry that they cause a huge rampage at the restaurant. Sarah gets so fed up with their bad behavior out in public that she grounds them until Chinese New Year of 2019 and sends them to bed early. Transcript * (April 27, 2018) * Shinobi Bro: Hey, Sarah. * Sarah: What is it? * Rookie: Can we go to the baseball stadium to see the New York Yankees game against the Chicago Cubs and then get some food at White Castle? * Sarah (sternly): No! * Dark Bowser: But why not? * Sarah: Because first of all, I don't really like the New York Yankees because they're not a good baseball team. Second of all, I don't feel like going to a sports game today. Third of all, we're having pita pockets for dinner tonight. * Wario: But Sarah, we're really bored, and we haven't had fast food in a while. * Waluigi: Yeah! We want to go to White Castle and see the game at the stadium! * Sarah: Mario enemies, for the last time, the answer is no. If you want to see the game, you can turn on the TV and watch it on the sports channel. * Sonic: Hey, Sarah, the TV is broken and I don't have anything to make the pita pockets! * Sarah: Did you hear that, Mario enemies? Sonic said that the TV is broken and he doesn't have anything to make the pita pockets. That means we can go. * Shinobi Bro: Yay! * Rookie: Let's go! * (At the stadium) * Announcer: Let's play ball! * Rookie: Woohoo! Go, Yankees! * Sarah: This better be a good game. I seriously hope that those Yankees don't cheat, like they usually do. * (When the sixth inning comes in) * Bully: So, what's the score right now, Sarah? * Sarah: Well, the Cubs are up by four points against the Yankees, so it's five to one right now. * Shadow Peach: What?! The Cubs are up by four points? They've got to be cheating! * Sarah: Guys, knock it off right now. It's just a game. It doesn't matter if the Yankees lose to the Cubs. Besides, I think the Cubs are doing great thanks to their good players. * Shadow Daisy: We don't care! We want the Yankees to win against the Cubs! * Sarah: But... * Shadow Peach: Aw, shut up, woman! * (Everyone in the bleachers looks at the Mario enemies in shock and confusion) * Sarah: Mario enemies, stop acting like brats. You can sit back and enjoy the game, or we'll go straight home. * Mr. L (Shouty Guy's Voice): THAT'S IT! YOU ASKED FOR IT! PREPARE TO FEEL OUR WRATH, YOU STUPID YANKEES FANS OUT THERE! * (The Mario enemies rush out of the bleachers and into the field) * Person in the bleachers: Hey, what are those guys think they're doing? They're not players, so they can't be down there. * Person in the bleachers #2: I don't know what they're doing in the field where the players are, but whatever they're doing, I don't think it's good. * (The Mario enemies grab some leftover baseball bats and attack most of the players and the coaches until Sarah drags them out of there) * Sarah: What were you guys thinking, going out into the field and attacking the players like that? * Mr. L: The Yankees were losing against the Cubs, and we didn't want them to, so we decided to put a stop to it. * Bully: Can we still go to White Castle? * Sarah: Fine, but this is your last chance. If you guys misbehave and cause trouble, I swear I'm gonna let you have it. * (At White Castle) * White Castle Clerk: Welcome to White Castle. How can I help you today? * Rookie: We would like one hundred hamburgers, two hundred large fries, two hundred and fifty beers, and three hundred vanilla milkshakes. * Sarah: Uh, guys? I don't think you should order that much food. I don't have that much money, and you could get sick from eating all of that food. * Dark Bowser: What? Please tell us you're joking! * Sarah: It's okay, you guys. Why not get a box of chicken rings, a medium sack of fries, a medium Diet Coke, and a medium strawberry milkshake instead? * Wario: NO! WE WANT WHAT WE WANT SO GIVE IT TO US NOW! * White Castle Clerk: Uh-oh... * Sarah: Guys, stop acting like spoiled brats. You can get what I suggested, or we can go back home and you won't have anything at all. * Waluigi: Oh, we have a better idea. Let's smash up this stupid place's property! * (The Mario enemies destroy the counter, tables, chairs, soda fountain and all. Once they're finished, Sarah is really mad at them) * Sarah (Shouty Guy's Voice): MARIO ENEMIES! HOW DARE YOU CAUSE TROUBLE IN PUBLIC! THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU ALL! WE'RE GOING HOME RIGHT NOW, AND YOU'RE GETTING NOTHING AT ALL AND WILL GO STRAIGHT TO BED EARLY! (normal voice) Get in the car right now. * (In the car) * Mario Enemies: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh! * Sarah: Stop crying, you morons. I told you if you kept acting up, you wouldn't be getting anything. * Bully: But Sarah, we thought the Cubs were cheating during that baseball game. That's why we ran out onto the field and struck them with those bats. * Shinobi Bro: Yeah, and you wouldn't let us get the food we wanted at White Castle. That's why we destroyed its property. * Sarah: No. It was your fault, Mario enemies. I should've never taken you to that baseball game or White Castle if it weren't for you acting like horrible monsters. * Shadow Peach: We get it now, Sarah, and we're really sorry! Can we still be able to go see ''Teen Titans Go! To the Movies ''when it comes out in theaters? * Sarah West: No. It's too late. We're all going home and that's final. You will have fruits, vegetables, water, milk, doing chores, going to school, babysitting Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and reading books. When we get home, you all are going straight up to bed and starting tomorrow, you will be watching The Lion King with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and Mr. Dallas will be very disappointed in you all. And I will also not take you guys to see Isle of Dogs in theatres this week! Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Sarah West's stuff